Rafflesimon
Summary Rafflesimon is a Mega level Fairy Digimon said to be the largest flower in the Digital World. While its appearance is so beautiful that it enraptures all who lay eyes upon it, the stench it emits is out of this world. There are a number of people who fell for Rafflesimon's beauty at first sight and sought to find it again after a single glance. However, Rafflesimon's lifespan is short, and its life processes will cease after just several days have passed. Because of the extremely low likelihood of being able to catch sight of a Rafflesimon, it is also known as the "Miraculous Flower". Despite its circumstances, Rafflesimon never expresses any pessimism about its looming death, constantly yearning to live a normal life and dancing elegantly till its very last. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 3-C Name: Rafflesimon, "Miraculous Flower" Origin: Digimon Gender: Genderless, but treated as Female Age: Unknown Classification: Mega level Data Attribute Fairy Digimon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Digimon Physiology, Attack Reflection, Can Nullify Stat Buffs, Dream Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Life Draining, Empathic Manipulation, Whip, Staff and Rapier Mastery, Sleep Manipulation (Can force the opponent to sleep), Information Manipulation and Durability Negation via Forbidden Temptation, Hypnosis, Immobilization, Regeneration (Mid-High. Can regenerate from being completely vaporized), Poison Manipulation, Body Control, Fire Manipulation, Flight, Air Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation and Conceptual Erasure with Dark Fire (The Flames of Hell/Dark Area aka El Evangelo are purifying flames that erase those who are burnt by them. This goes so far as to being able to erase even the Seven Great Demon Lords and erase one beyond death in which in Digimon death means nothingness. Whether the flames erase one beyond nothingness is dependent on whether they are evil or not. If evil, the one who is erased will be erased beyond nothingness).. Attack Potency: At least Galaxy level (As a fusion of Rosemon and Lotusmon, Rafflesimon should be far superior to them) Speed: Relativistic+ with FTL reaction and combat speed (Faster than Rosemon and Lotusmon) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Galactic Class Durability: At least Galaxy level Stamina: Very High Range: A few hundred Kilometers Standard Equipment: Large Flower Petals and Scales Intelligence: Rafflesimon is the fusion of Rosemon and Lotusmon and thus is likely a highly skilled combatant. However, like those two, Rafflesimon likely prefers not to fight and instead use ways to crush her opponents will to fight or ways to control them. Weaknesses: Will automatically die after several days. Otherwise none notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Overwrite: All Digimon can rewrite their data so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power and sometimes new skills and resistances are gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes. *'Ballet Gun:' Fires its sleeve like a cannon, while utilising the large flower petals that dance around it as reflectors. *'Wisselen:' Sheds scales that latch onto the opponent, causing them to lose consciousness and turn into Rafflesimon's servants. *'Thorn Whipping' (Thorn Whip): Tames a Digimon, no matter how frenzied, with a thorned whip charged with electricity. Those who suffer this technique become Rosemon's slave in body and soul. *'Rose Spear' (Rose Rapier): Brings the opponent down using the whip as a rapier. *'Forbidden Temptation:' Beautifully destroys the opponent's data in a shower of innumerable rose petals. *'Ivy Hug:' Entangles the opponent in vines. *'Rose Velvet:' Covers the ground in thorns. *'Rosy Cradle:' Summons a storm of sleep-inducing rose petals. *'Fascination:' Enthralls an opponent and steals its life-force. *'Beauty Shock:' Shocks its opponent with lightning from its left whip. *'Thorn Shoot' (Thorn Shot): Shoots a thorn. *'Danger Thorn:' Shoots thorns at all enemies. *'Final Aura:' Greatly heals all allies. *'Gaia Element III:' Blasts the opponent with a burst of plant energy. *'Poison:' This skill includes multiple attack modes：Summons a magic circle, Attacks with energy breath, Release a heart-shaped energy wave, Sprays poison smoke and hits the foe with a body attack to convert the opponent's power into dark energy, destroying them from the inside. The stronger the opponent, the stronger the poison. *'Darkness Wave/Bat Blitz:' Unleashes a wave of dark red bats with purple cyclone or fire bats that burn opponent to a crisp. This move burns the body and soul directly. *'Serpent Cure:' Releases a white aura from the Caduceus. *'Serpent Ruin:' Releases a black aura from the Caduceus. *'Seven's Fantasia:' Releases a seven-colored aura from the staff of rainbow-colored flowers that tempts the opponent into a euphoric fantasy world and causes them to completely lose their fighting spirit. *'Rune Forest lll:' A powerful wide ranged plant-based magic attack. *'Gaia Element lll:' A powerful plant based magic attack. *'X-Aura:' Heals a large amount of health and stamina for itself and allies. *'Ripping Net:' Uses Electricity to Paralyze foes while also doing a little damage. *'Nanomachine Break:' A physical electric attack. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Digimon Category:Genderless Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Game Characters Category:Fusions Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Plant Users Category:Fairies Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Dream Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Whip Users Category:Staff Users Category:Sword Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Information Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Hypnotists Category:Status Effect Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Poison Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Air Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Monsters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Hackers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Concept Users Category:Tier 3